Maximum Ride singalong!
by green. simply wicked
Summary: song parodies!You'll never hear music the same way again!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. the characters are not mine nor is the song  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Flock has gotten older and seperated. Iggy is walking in a park when he remembers something. He then asks some random person if there is a bench near by and a man sitting on it. When the random person answers yes, Iggy proceeds to ask the random person to describe the man. The random person says the man is tall, dark and handsome. Iggy walks over and sits on the bench. . .

man:Hello

Iggy: Hello man sitting in the

Man: I just said hi, uh, other man in the

Iggy: How you doin'?

man: Mmm...good

Iggy: Your looking

man:-surprised- Pardon?

Iggy: I said you're looking

man:-shrug- Fair enough

Iggy:...Iggy

man: Pardon?

Iggy: Iggy

man: No I am sorry I think you've mistaken me for somebody else

Iggy: No it's me, I'm Iggy, my name is Iggy

man: Oh You're...oh... Ha ha ha ha... I thought... oh... what a hilarious misunderstanding! nice to meet you, Iggy

Iggy: We've met before - quite a few times

man: Yes of course we have. I meant it was nice to meet you that time that I met you. Where was it that we met that time that I met you when I met you?

Iggy: At a science lab

man: That's right! Wasn't it one of those boring science labs?

Iggy: er, no

man: That's why I said wasn't it. It was the lab of a mutant friend. - Was it? - Wasn't it? - Was it? - Wasn't it?

Iggy: Yes it was

man: Yeah, I thought so. Oh...Edward's

Iggy:no

man: James's?

Iggy: No

man: John's?

Iggy: No

man: Jason's?iggy: No

man: Max's?

Iggy: Yes Max's

man: Yeah Max's lab, ooh that's right. Ooh, Max knows how to, uh, make a killer lab, doesn't he Iggy?

Iggy: Yeah, I Hate Max's science lab!

man: I hate Max's lab. What crazy scientists. How is that guy anyway?

Iggy: She's good

man: Ooh that's right, Max hates it when I forget

Iggy: We watched a

man: Yeah...it was something like but not necessarily Schindler's List. We watched it and we wept

Iggy: It was Police Academy 4. We went for a walk

man: On our feet if I remember

Iggy:-give man a I'm-glad-you-remember-that's-a-secret-because-I-was-getting-worried look-. We walked to the top of the hill and we ate desert rat

man: Oh, We'd just grab a rat and put it in our mouths. Oh, that's the only way to have desert rats. Oh Iggy, tell me do you still walk? Do you still get into rats in a big way?

Iggy: Still "walk" a lot but I am not eating as many rats as back then

man: Uh...

Iggy: Do you remember what we did up there at the top of the hill?

man: Kind of...

Iggy: We were standing at the look out

man: Oh, I remember exactly what we did at the look out. We just looked out... across the city from our little spot on the hilltop. Oh, It is so pretty from way up there. We talked about how the lights from the buildings and cars seemed like reflections of the stars that shined out so pretty and bright

Iggy: It was

Man: The daytime of the

Iggy: Do you remember what you said to me?

man: Not word for word actually Iggy, but I remember there was some verbs

Iggy: Well you said meet me here in one year. You just needed some time to clear your head, and you seem to have done

man: -takes a sip of water-

Iggy: We have a child

man:-SPIT TAKE!- Pardon?

Iggy: We have a child

man: Why didn't you tell me, Iggy? Why didn't you tell me that day when we went to the top of the hill and we made sweet, oh how we made such sweet, sweet rats. Does it have my, uh, gifts, my way with words? Does it look like me at all?

Iggy: No, not at all cause we adopted him! I can't believe you don't remember, it was a very difficult process!

man: Oh…that makes a lot more sense-thinks about how Iggy's a guy and all-. . .are you sure that was me Iggy?

Iggy: Yes I am pretty sure that it was you, Fang!

man: I'm Jacob

Iggy: Oh my god! I'm so sorry!

Jacob: Don't worry.

Iggy: Now that's awful

Jacob : Oh, don't worry about it

Iggy: Oh, how embarrassing!

Jacob: Don't worry Iggy, I'm actually quite relieved. That kind of thing just happens all the time, I just got one of those faces I suppose

Iggy: So does Fang, ha, he's got one of those faces as well...but you're not an eraser or anything, right. . ?

Jacob: um, well. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Just another song parody. . .still own nothing. . .I mean really, not even my name. . .

Sung the Hannah Montana's rock star

Flock Star

Sometimes I fly a little faster

In the sky highway just to get away from you.

Some days I spend a little extra time

In the mornin' just to depress you.

Ya think I don't know this, think I really need this?

Ig, you're not seein' what you're missin'.

On the outside flyin' away,

On the inside Voices will say;

I'm unusual, not so typical,

Way too smart to be waiting around.

Flyboy smash-a-in'!

We are champions!

You bet I made that flat on your car.

I might even be a flock star!

I might even be a flock star!

Sometimes I wish when the Voices will say

It would be saying something useful.

Instead of that fortune cookie nonsense

That I always hear as usual.

Ya think I don't know this, think I really need this?

Ig, you're not seein' what you're missin'.

On the outside flyin' away,

On the inside Voices will say;

I'm unusual, not so typical,

Way too smart to be waiting around.

Flyboy smash-a-in'!

We are champions!

You bet I made that flat on your car.

I might even be a flock star!

If you only knew the real me,

I might even be a flock star.

Please tell me what I am meant to be.

You'd run away if you could see

That I really am a flock star.

Yeah, I really am a Flock star!

Ha, a flock star!

I'm unusual, not so typical,

Way too smart to be waiting around.

Flyboy smash-a-in'!

We are champions!

You bet I made that flat on your car.

Rockin' it where ever we are.

Cause I really am a flock star!

Cause I really am a flock star!

I am a flock star!

Goodnight everybody!

Hope you liked it! For another barrel of laughs, check out Sunday and Elphie Boycott Normalacy by Chasing Sunday!

And for my next trick; FaNgAlIcIoUs!


	3. Chapter 3

Fangalicious, part 1 (because this song is way to long to even think of doing all at once)

[Iggy]  
Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
don't mess with the bird kids cuz were so vicious

[Fangster]  
Fangalicious definition make scientists get broke-o  
They want my feather but we always hide in incognito  
You can't be me, you can't free me  
I am so philosophy-zy  
send flyboys, if you must  
but I'll leave them in the dust

[Hook]  
Fangalicious (Fangalicious)  
desert rats are not delicious  
I am never supersticious  
but I'm arctic expidicous  
sarcastic disses(mwah-ha-ha)  
we're the only flock (flock)  
If you see me in the sky I'll be soarin like a hawk!(four, tres, two, uno)

[Chorus]  
So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (made by Iggy from the flock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
PIE! (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

[Verse 2]  
Fangalicious def-, Fangalicious def-, Fangalicious def-

[def fading echo]

Fangalicious definition makin Max go crazy  
get into her headand call her kinda spacey (Hey spacey)  
I got the W to the I to the N, the G, the S  
ain't any other fellas out there like me

[Hook]  
I'm Fangalicious (so delicious)  
just to prove that I am vicious  
I be up in the air just working on my fitness  
Ig's my witness (oooh wee)  
We're the only flock flock  
If you see me in the sky I'll be soarin like a hawk!(four, tres, two, uno)

[Chorus]  
So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (made by Iggy from the flock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fangalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, try this pie)


End file.
